Chapter Six of Doom
The sixth chapter of Eternal Destiny CHAPTER SIX OF DOOM Rune landed in the water beside the sea serpent and raised his ring to defend himself. "Orca!" he tried shouting, before remembering he was underwater. The sea serpent lunged at Rune but instantly turned around. What the...? Rune thought. "Stop it!" a kid was shouting from outside. Rune vaguely recognized him as the kid that he and Roy had saved from Tanya. "That's the guy who saved me!" "Cody..." Rick Thomas said, before steeling his gaze at the tank. "Two legacies of Poseidon are stronger than one." Rick and Cody both focused on the tank, moving the water around. The sea serpent kept trying and failing to bite at Rune. Rune himself was launched out of the water. "No," Justin Kole grunted, firing Celestial bronze rounds at Rune that only hit water. "Oh, yes!" Rune said with a grin. "Rick, can you untie Roy while I deal with this guy? Terrier!" A fair-sized dog emerged from the ring. Rune and the terrier ran right at Justin Kole and knocked him over. "Father!" Tanya called only to get interrupted by Roy. "With all due respect, he doesn't stand a chance. Terrier, would you mind helping me find my weapon?" The terrier nodded and the two of them ran off, leaving only Rune fighting Justin and Tanya. He punched at Justin, who caught his fist and knocked him aside. Tanya struck him down further. "This child," Justin said. "Is the strongest any of you could send against me! Clearly, none of you has a chance of ever besting me!" He raised his arms dramatically. "I am the one with ALL the POWER!" Then a shot hit him. A terrier burst from his chest and landed on Tanya. "With all due respect," a familiar voice said. "You have no power." Roy. Holding the portal maker Anoichtó. He, Rune, and the terrier made one last strike right at Justin's face, knocking him out cold. Roy looked at Tanya. "And, with all due respect, your turn." Tanya paled. "Uh... look at the time. I've got to... bye!" "So, what do we do when he wakes up?" Roy asked. "Well, place him under arrest while he's out," Rick Thomas said. "He did, after all, murder Marco. And if he forged Marco's will..." "Why are we delving too far into this?" Rune asked. "Why not just throw him in prison and make Rick here the new leader of the Apollo Town?" "Fair enough," one of Kole's men said. He took Kole's unconscious body and dragged him away. "What about you?" Cody asked Rune. "You and the delivery boy saved us!" "Can't stay here," Rune said. "I'm on my way around the world, straight for Eternal Destiny!" Roy looked at him. "With all due respect, the very edge of the gods' world where Skylar James left his weapon? That Eternal Destiny?" "Yeah, you want to come?" "Well... yes... with all due respect... it is insanely difficult to deliver to and from the end of the world... Anoichtó can make that much easier if I can get there... But who will deliver goods here?" "We can figure that out," Rick said. "You two just go. See you at the end of the world!" Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Five of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Seven of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 15 February 2013. *Characters met this chapter: None, really... Does Terrier count? Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page